A Ring of Hollies
by PitFTW
Summary: He loves her... that much is true... but how can he ask for her hand when he can't even afford a proper ring? Zelink One- shot. For Smash King24's Christmas Contest


A Ring of Hollies

**Hey everyone! This fic is for Smash King24's Christmas contest! The Link and Zelda in this fic is, in a way, a combination of Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, as I love both of those games and am unable to choose which the better of the two is. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Christmas. A season of joy and giving. The time where generosity showed its truest colors and where life seemed to begin anew, where snow fell like delicate little crystals, seeming to open the gates to heaven itself as the light of the north blessed each being with its sweet and tender kiss. Yes, Christmas never failed to make even the most petulant of all men smile, not even as they trudged through the fallen snow to nothing more than a single leg of chicken and a tiny pile of rice for a Christmas dinner.

Christmas, the season of charity and smiles. The season where the poorest man can wake up and find himself King. The time of year where the poor and the rich can clasp hands and sing a song of unity. The era where God opens his loving and mighty arms to welcome his children to a small taste of what Heaven is truly about. The season where all of the world march together in unity. The tailor, the cook, the farmer, the queen… all march together with the light of hope shining in their eyes, the coming of the everlasting day. Christmas… the light of hope in the darkness of despair.

Hyrule Castle had truly gone all out to make this holiday the best it has ever seen. The sweet scent of gingerbread hung in the air, inviting all to come in. Crimson red hollies and ever so white mistletoe lined the halls and greeted those who entered this great fortress. A bright orange flare was seen in every fireplace, calling out to those who set their eyes upon it to come and warm their hands, cold from the gentle snow that fell outside. In the main hall stood a great Christmas tree, its branches dripping with tinsel and golden ornaments, presents lying at its feet. A single star topped this grand masterpiece, its faint glow illuminating the foyer and enlightening the castle, casting a golden glow on all those within its reach. Maids rushed by carrying crystal goblets of eggnog and red wine, whistling cheerful Christmas tunes as they did so.

The king himself donned a flowing red robe for this occasion, his crown replaced with a Santa hat and his flowing golden beard dyed snow white. Young peasant children shied up to him in all his merriment and whispered what they wished for Christmas in his ear. Most wished for toys, mountains and mountains of toys. However, one little girl, her feet wrapped in rags, whispered to him that the only thing she wished for Christmas was to be blessed with the family she never had. The king smiled at this and immediately ordered the servants to dress this little girl and send her home with great presents and the finest Christmas hams.

In the princess's room, two ten year old children were seen playing. One of them was easily recognizable as the princess of the castle. Her long golden locks gently framed her face, emphasizing her crystal blue eyes and rosy pink lips. She wore a beautiful blue gown, sprinkled with diamonds and set with an ermine trim. A golden diadem was set on her head; a sapphire necklace glittered at her tiny neck. To the simple peasant, she was regal and lovely, but to her, she was ridiculous looking and over dressed. How she wished at that moment to don her traveling clothes and run free in the fields of Hyrule, jumping in every puddle of mud in her way. She wanted nothing more than to see the world, to navigate the grueling Gerudo Desert, to soak her tiny feet along the shores of Lake Hylia, to visit the tiny town of Ordon and taste their Ordonian goat cheese, a delicacy in their province. Closing her eyes, she was able to see the lush trees of Faron Woods, smell the sweet scent of the Goron Hot Springs, hear the call if the ever blowing wind as she danced happily in Kakariko Village. She was a prisoner, a girl who had everything, yet nothing all at once.

Her playmate was a young boy in a forest green tunic. He too possessed locks of gold and eyes of clear crystal blue. On his feet he wore soft leather boots and a rather floppy green hat on his head. A roughly cut shield and short sword, both belonging to this boy, leaned against a wall beside him. His face was wide and innocent, full of joy and laughter. Unlike his young friend, he had seen it all. He had braved the grueling Gerudo Desert, swam in the waters of Lake Hylia, seen the abundance of Faron Woods, bathed in the Hot Springs, and danced in cheerful Kakariko Village. His hands were rough and worn, an unusual trait for a boy his age. For he was a swordsman, one so skilled he could match some of the best swordsmen in the Hylian Royal Army.

"Link, can you play 'Save the Princess' with me?" the princess asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

Link wrinkled his nose at the thought. The princess was always making him play that game with her. "Can't you think of anything else to play, Zelda?"

Zelda giggled. "Nope! As your princess, I command you to play 'Save the Princess' with me!"

Link sighed in defeat and grabbed his sword and shield. He could never disobey his liege, lest he wished to spend the rest of his life in the dungeons. Zelda began the game with a very realistic scream as she struggled with an invisible enemy before being dragged off. Link watched without interest as she continued to proclaim how her kidnapper will never have her kingdom. When it was his turn, Link swung his sword without mercy, making great leaps and stabbing at monsters he could not see. He pretended to climb mountains, cross great deserts, and undergo grueling challenges until his quest brought him to the highest tower, where the princess was being held. He hacked and he slashed at the final foe until his enemy fell down dead. Zelda squealed with glee as he came to rescue her.

"Now you must ask me to marry you!" she said, clapping her tiny hands.

"What!?" Link protested, his mouth agape.

Zelda wagged a slim finger in front of the little boy, a sly smiles creeping on her face. "Remember? The hero _always_ marries the princess in the end!"

"Will you marry me?" Link grumbled, not meeting her eyes.

Zelda crossed her arms and gave him a slight scowl. "No! You're doing it all wrong! You're supposed to give me a ring first! A big one, with lots of diamonds!"

"I don't have a ring!"

"Then make one!"

Link grudgingly looked around him, taking in the different shades of white, purple, and pink that lined Zelda's room. His eyes soon fell upon a single plant of hollies hanging just above the canopy bed. With the strength he had gained through wielding his mighty sword, Link climbed the bed, higher and higher until he thought his muscles would give way. Taking a deep breath he continued his climb. It seemed to take hours upon hours, but he finally hoisted himself on top of the frail silk canopy, the little berries just barely out of his reach. Taking care not to move so much, he extended his arm. No! His fingers were still just barely able to touch the smooth skin of the precious red fruit, let alone grab them!

Sweat dripped from his brow as he forced his arm to stretch even more. The crimson berries of the plant were mere centimeters away. With a small cry, Link thrust his arm forward and managed to grab the holly plant as he tumbled down to the ground. The little boy landed in a small heap, right next to his princess, who was trying her best to hold back her laughter. He sat up and glared at her before picking up the little plant.

The princess waited patiently as he began to weave the plant into the shape of a small ring that would just be perfect for her finger. When he was finally done, Link threw the messily made ring of hollies at her feet. Zelda gleefully picked it up and placed it on her finger, admiring the pure green and red against the snow white of her skin.

"Thank you, hero!" she exclaimed as Link rolled his eyes. A crafty smile then contorted her facial features as she leaned closer to her friend. "Now you have to give me a kiss!"

"A kiss!?!" Link exclaimed, "You're nuts!" He immediately scooted away, but the princess followed him, the deceitful smile never leaving her face. Her clear blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he bumped into the wall, unable to scoot any further away from her. Link's eyes widened as she slowly approached him, his mouth quivering with silent terror.

"Come on! We're married now, so you have to kiss me!" Zelda told him, puckering her rosy lips. She leaned in, only inches away from Link's face. Link closed his eyes and turned away from her, awaiting for the dreadful impact.

"Kids! It's lunchtime!" Impa called.

Zelda looked away for just a second, giving Link the chance he needed to escape. The little boy sprang up immediately and dashed out of the room. Link gladly ran away from Princess Zelda, happy to get away from whatever else she planned to torture him with. Though he couldn't help but feel a surge of regret as he looked over his shoulder, where his slightly crestfallen friend stood. Had he to admit that playing her little game was an awful lot of fun. Perhaps he could make it up to her later…

The little boy shook his head, chasing the thoughts away from his mind. The only thing he wished for now was a plate of piping hot gingerbread cookies!

**Ten years later…**

Sweat shone on Link's brow as he continued to thrust his sword. His opponent nimbly stepped aside and countered with a blast of Din's fire. Link staggered back, flames appearing on his precious tunic. He then proceeded with an arrow, allowing it to fly towards his foe. Zelda countered with Naryu's Love, but she was unable to protect herself when Link's Gale Boomerang came hurtling towards her, striking her across the face.

Link rushed forward and thrust the Master Sword forward at her. Zelda spun out of the way and retaliated with a blast of magic from her hand. Link delivered a spin attack, swinging his sword round and round.

For just a split second, all time stopped as Link continued to spin. He looked upon his princess's face, seeing it clearly for the first time that match. Her hair was long and flowing, mussed from the fight, yet still as stunning as ever. Her slim arms were flailing, trying her best to block the swing of his sword. A light blush had crept up on her cheeks, emphasizing her clear blue eyes and ever so rosy mouth. As if by destiny, their bodies were close, so close that he could drop his sword right now and kiss her. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and gazed upon her flawless beauty, never wanting that moment to end.

For the first time ever, Link's sword faltered in the presence of an opponent. He stood in a daze as Zelda's palm made contact with his chest, transferring a great blast of electricity into his very being and sending him hurtling off the stage.

"LINK DEFEATED!!!!!"

Link regained his senses as soon as he left the arena. Not even caring about his surroundings, he began walking, all the while thinking of that strange moment where he thought of Zelda not as his queen, but as the person he wanted to protect from all harm. He wanted to run his sword through himself right there and then. How dared he think those horrible, horrible thoughts! The king had assigned him to be her bodyguard, nothing more. The Chosen Hero cut his way through the crowd of Smashers blocking his way to the door. He received their slaps on his back with no gratitude, he remained emotionless when they told him "Good job!" The one and only thing on his mind at that moment was to figure out just _why_ he allowed his sword to falter during that match. Without even listening to his younger self's speech of praise, he swung open the door to the Smash Mansion and walked outside.

A cold breeze came to meet him, chilling the Hylian right to the bone. Tiny icicles hung from the branches of the trees, glittering in the fading light of the sun. Cold, wet snow kissed his leather boots as he continued to walk. Link shivered and did his best to warm himself by rubbing his hands along his upper arms. His breath came out in little puffs, each one disappearing into the icy Christmas air not long after. Upon reaching a small, empty clearing, he stopped and leaned against a tree. Link sighed deeply as he gazed at the beauty of nature that surrounded him, listening as the wind whispered sweet, comforting words to the trees. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the beauty of his homeland.

A mix of feelings swirled within him: happiness, content, confusion, and another feeling he could not recognize. This feeling had haunted him for as long as he could remember. The feeling of belonging when he was around Zelda, the wish to be with her forever had tormented him night and day. When she smiled, his spirits soared. When she cried, he was always, always there to comfort her. When she laughed, he wanted to fly. He had consulted with Mewtwo and Lucario, the wisest of all the Smashers. Neither of them were able to comprehend this mysterious feeling. Not a single book in Smash Mansion's ever growing library was able to enlighten him with the name of this emotion. Not only that, but his rage and jealousy had been out of control. Every time Zelda was with another man, he wanted only to leap into the air and slice off that man's head with his sword. Only his duty to the kingdom kept him sane, the thought of what awaited him should he let these feelings take control.

Link scowled as this confusion of feelings continued, each emotion sometimes rising over the others, wanting to take control of his very being. Reaching into a hidden pocket of his tunic, he pulled out a small light blue instrument, an ocarina. Zelda had given this to him the day he left Hyrule for the Super Smash Brothers tournament, the day where he thought he would never see her again.

"Think of me when you play this," she had told him, pressing the precious object to his hand.

Link had used it nonstop since then. When he needed to pour out his feelings, he would raise the little instrument to his mouth and allow his fingers to take over, flying over the tiny holes like spiders hunting their prey. Sometimes he would play Saria's Song, a joyful tune that always made him feel better when he was down. Other times he would play the Minuet of the Forest to help him remember the lush forests of his home. The Serenade of Water brought forth images of Lake Hylia, shining silver in the great Hylian sun. The Bolero of Fire, mysterious as fire itself, reminded him of the time he spent with the Goron tribe, where he wrestled with them and led young hopefuls on expeditions in the Goron Mines. The Requiem of Spirit energized him when he was exhausted, giving him enough energy to leap great mountains! He had not touched, or even thought of this ocarina since the Melee tournament, when Zelda came to live at the Smash Mansion. Link smiled at that memory. He had stood there and stared like an idiot, unsure of what to do as his princess came through the great oak doors, her golden hair and sky blue eyes shining with happiness.

Taking a deep breath, Link raised the ocarina to his lips and began to play. A waterfall of notes cascaded from the little instrument as his fingers, lighter than feathers, flew from one hole to the next. The notes grew to a rushing river, a great lake, a symphonic ocean. He was an orchestra, each note more pure and sweet than the first. The music danced with the breeze, it sang with the sun, it flew around the earth. Image after image passed through his mind, reminding him of the home left behind, yet telling him of the joys the Smash Brothers Tournament had awoken within him.

At first, Link was unable to recognize this beautiful song, with its smooth, flowing melody and simple little notes. Once again, the song became a waterfall, filling Link with a sense of peace he had not felt in a long time. As he continued playing, images passed by him: Zelda laughing, Zelda crying, Zelda fighting, Zelda playing with him at age ten, Zelda helping out the poor, Zelda teaching the young Smashers how to divide, Zelda…

The song soon finished after that, much to Link's despair. How could a song so sweet be so short? That feeling was back again, bringing warmth to the Hylian's cheeks as he thought of the princess who sat inside the Smash Mansion, perhaps even waiting for him…

Link slowly lowered the ocarina from his lips, the name of the feeling that danced within him finally dawning on him: love. He was in love with Princess Zelda.

How he loved her. Link could hear her sweet voice all around him, filling him like a drink, yet making him want more. Her musical laughter too rang in the air around him as he reveled in the way she laughed, always full of life. How he loved her eyes, her big blue eyes that seemed to smile at everything around her. What other maiden had her voice, her expression, her generosity? When a child cried before her, her delicate fingers always found something within her pocket: a bon bon, a golden coin, a little toy.

"Zelda…" he whispered, relishing how easily that beautiful name rolled off the tip of his tongue.

He blessed the way her rosy lips changed shape as she spoke. His own lips tingled at the very thought of those gorgeous, pink lips on his own. Yes, he was in love…

Not far off, someone clapped. Link turned his head toward the noise and out stepped the woman he loved. She was dressed in a flowing crimson gown, jewels glittering at her fingers and neck. This gown was covered by an ermine coat, the precious fur tickling Zelda's face and neck. She wore a white muffler on her head and red mittens on her delicate hands. Her crystal blue eyes smiled when she saw him and she immediately approached the Chosen Hero, a stunning smile illuminating her porcelain face.

"That was wonderful," she said, her bell-like voice echoing strangely in the clearing.

Link felt his cheeks grow warm at the sound of her musical voice. "T-thank you, Prin-"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Link, we've already been through this before. Since we're friends, I would prefer it if you call me Zelda."

"Yes, Z-Zelda," Link croaked, his cheeks growing still warmer.

She smiled. "See? Not too hard, is it?"

Link shifted uncomfortably. Why was it so hard to talk to her? Zelda frowned and moved closer to him, touching his forehead. It took all of Link's training to keep him from swooning at her ravishing little feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You're pretty warm."

Link swallowed, praying to Farore that she could not see the red of his cheeks. "I-I'm fine, Zel. Really!"

Zelda removed her hand, much to his relief. Link bowed to her, mumbling about needing to go settle some business. As he turned to leave, a sudden coldness struck him across the back, soaking the small of his back. He whirled around to see Zelda holding a snowball, a smirk on her face. She hurled another one at him, giving Link barely enough time to dive behind a tree.

_A snowball fight huh?_ Link thought, leaning down to scoop up some snow, _Two can play at that game._

Link stepped out from behind the tree and hurled his own snowball at the princess, nailing her right in the face. She retaliated with a few snowballs of her own, sending them hurling at the Chosen Hero at a lightning fast speed. Link lightly dodged each one in turn, gaining enough momentum to stoop down and scoop up some more snow. With all his might, he launched three snowballs at his foe, who used Naryu's Love to send them straight back. All three snowballs struck Link right in the face, causing him to stagger back and collapse right on his bottom.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he protested as Zelda burst out laughing.

The princess extended an ungloved hand, which the hero took. His cheeks grew warm as their two hands touched. He reluctantly let go of Zelda's delicate fingers, regrettably allowing it to leave the gentle touch of his fingers. He couldn't help but gaze upon her lovely face as she caught her breath, placing the mitten back over her hand. He hated to see those porcelain fingers go. Her cheeks had taken on a beautiful pink glow, illuminating her pale skin in a glorious pale shine. She was dazzling, a goddess blessed to earth. Link couldn't understand how he had missed this as a child.

"That was fun," she remarked, looking deep into his eyes.

Link couldn't help but stare into the crystalline depths of her orbs, so beautiful, so pure. A sudden flash of sadness crossed her eyes for a brief moment before disappearing into the depths of her gentle, yet regal gaze.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, taking a step back from her, his own eyes filled with concern.

Zelda blinked. "W-What?"

"What's wrong?" Link repeated as his face twisted with apprehension.

Zelda gulped. "I… nothing…"

"It's not 'nothing'," Link insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know you, Zel..."

Zelda reached into the folds of her coat and pulled out a ring. Three huge diamonds glittered in the setting sun, casting a gentle glow on the solid gold band that held them in place. Link couldn't help but feel a surge of anger as he continued to gaze at this precious band of metal. Who dared give this to her when he loved her so?

"I-It's beautiful," he remarked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Zelda frowned as she looked at the ring. "It was my Christmas present from Marth. He decided to give mine to me early, but…" With that, she closed her slender fingers upon the rings, and with all her strength, she threw it far away.

Link gawked in amazement as the band sailed through the air, shining a dazzling gold in the ever fading light. It landed in a small hill of snow not far away, its tiny gold glimmer marking the spot where it lay.

"Z-Zelda… y-your ring…" Link stammered, "It was the one you've always dreamed of having as a child…"

"True," Zelda agreed, "But I don't want it. I-I only love Marth like a brother, nothing more. I suppose I'm saying that there's… another man whom I have given my heart to."

Link continued to gape at the tiny gold glitter in the hill of snow. "But if you don't love Marth…" he fixed his blue eyes on the woman he loved, "Than… who do you truly love?"

Zelda's mouth curved upwards into a truly dazzling smile. Her eyes took on a mystical, dreamy hue which emphasized the gold of her hair and rose of her cheeks. She seemed to glow at this thought, radiating a light so brilliant, it blinded Link just to look at her.

"He's the most amazing man to ever walk this earth," she whispered, her voice full of life and love, "Nothing can ever match his strength, not even the combined powers of ten thousand men. His hands are as gentle as can be, yet the strongest anyone has ever seen. No mortal man can match his sword, fluid as a snake and strong as a bull. It takes all my training as a princess to keep from swooning at his feet. As he holds me protectively in his arms, I wish nothing more but to stay locked in his embrace forevermore. My only wish is that we can ride away to a place far from any kingdom, a place where titles matter none, just the strength of love is needed to survive. I love this man, but…"

"But?" Link urged.

"But… I don't know if he feels the same for me…"

Link stayed quiet at this point, pondering his choices. His mind told him that the man his princess spoke about was Ike, braver and stronger than any man alive. Or perhaps it was Pit, the young angel always rather popular among the girls because of his boyish face and joyful attitude. Hundreds upon hundreds of images of men filled Link's mind, each one more suitable for Zelda than the first. How Link wished to throw himself at her feet, to beg her forgiveness as to being so selfish, to ask for her hand in marriage.

But he didn't. He knew his place in this world. He was a poor commoner, no, a goatherd. He was much lowlier than a commoner. His only task in life was to scoop up the leavings of his goats and keep them well fed while Zelda could have her choice of a wealthy and powerful prince. He had not the money for a dowry or a fancy diamond ring like the one that now lay in the hill of snow. How could he ask her if he couldn't even afford a ring?

Link watched sorrowfully as Zelda left him, retracing her steps back to the Smash Mansion. His sensitive Hylian ears picked up a tiny sound escaping from her: a small sob. Link bit his lip at that sound, wanting to cry as well. King Daphnes was expecting his daughter to marry soon. If she was unable to choose a suitable husband by the New Year, she would be married off to a prince from a kingdom that neighbored Hyrule. How she hated that prince. He only wished to have her for her body, nothing more. Link gritted his teeth at the very thought of the wedding, his anger and hate rising once more.

The Chosen Hero looked once again at the little ring still shining in the setting sun. He then closed his eyes, memories filling his mind. Memories of a certain Christmas ten years ago…

Link's eyes snapped open, a sudden idea coming to his head. He may not be able to afford a ring, but he still could give Zelda a very special Christmas present indeed. Tightening his jaw, Link tucked his ocarina back into his pocket and set off toward the Smash Mansion, intent on giving Zelda the best Christmas she's ever had.

**Later that night…**

The dining hall of the Smash Mansion was truly a sight to behold. Plate after plate of fresh Christmas ham and sweet fruit cake lined the long mahogany table, candles casting a shimmering light on the food, bathing it in a golden glow. Great plants of holly and mistletoe hung from the ceilings, causing many female Smashers to kiss someone when caught underneath.

Link's blood boiled at the sight of Zelda kissing Marth. His princess only meant to give the Altean a swift kiss, but the prince pulled her in for a much deeper one, a hungry kiss that absolutely begged for more. Link gripped his goblet of eggnog so hard, it shattered in his bare hand.

As a green alloy cleaned up the mess, Link focused his attention on Zelda once again. With her right hand, she caused a small blast of magic to send Marth hurtling back. The prince sniffed in disgust after picking himself up and storming away in sheer anger. Link couldn't help but smirk. Tough luck Marth…

His younger self and Toon Link were both hanging ornaments on the tree that stood in the very back of the room. Already there were presents at its feet, each extremely well wrapped and with golden bows upon them. Ness and Lucas were both taking turns trying to place the star on the grand 20 foot Christmas tree. Unfortunately, both were quite unable to do it. In a flash, Pit was there, snatching the star from both of them. Before either boy could protest, the young angel flew to the very top of the tree and placed it there, grinning from ear to ear.

A single bead of sweat slid off of Link's brow as he carefully placed his rather clumsily wrapped present under the Christmas tree. He wanted to beat himself to a pulp for being so messy with wrapping Zelda's gift. Compared to all the others, his gift was a complete and utter waste of wrapping paper. How could he do this on one of the most important days of the year?!? Should he take back his gift and rewrap it?

"Attention Smashers!" Master Hand called, tapping his glass for emphasis, "It's time to hand out the Christmas gifts!"

Too late. Every Smasher in the room silenced at once and fixed all their attention on the giant white hand floating before them. Master Hand made a sound that sounded a lot like he was clearing his throat and picked up the first present.

"Princess Peach!" he called, after reading the label, "This one if from Mario!"

The pink clad princess squealed in delight at the sight of her gift, hugging the red plumber that sat next to her in the process. Mario blushed a beet red and cheered for his princess with everyone else as she ran up to claim her gift. Peach tore off the wrapping paper in a frenzy, revealing a lovely pink scarf covered in sequins. She smiled in pure delight and hugged Mario until the plumber's face was purple and blue.

Link watched anxiously as one by one, each present was handed to their respective Smasher. Each well wrapped, expensive, not rushed, _better than his_ present!

He watched as Zelda received her gifts, many of which seemed just right for her. He ignored his own presents as she opened one from Captain Falcon. A rather revealing pink bikini tumbled out of the box, covered in polka dots. Though she thanked the racer graciously, Link was able to tell how she hated this gift. Not only was it overly revealing, but it was also pink, her least favorite color. Link sneered in spite of himself, unable to contain the joy of him being the only one knowing that Zelda's favorite color was not pink, but blue, like the ever so clear waters of Lake Hylia.

Link scrutinized Zelda's every move, her every expression as she opened up her gifts. Most of the time, she stood up and bowed to the person who gave her the gift, thanking them for what they had given her. Other times, she smiled widely and enthusiastically thanked that person, her happiness' radiating off her very being. Once she threw her arms around someone. Link felt his anger rise again as Zelda embraced Ike for whatever gift the mercenary had given her. The blue haired swordsman gave no sign of wanting her to let go as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Link busied himself with unwrapping his own gift to keep himself from drawing his sword and killing Ike on the spot.

After pushing a magnificently made quiver of arrows aside, he once again fixed his gaze on the woman he loved. Suddenly, he sucked in his breath in horror. Zelda was now gazing intently at the simple brown parcel in her hands, trying to find something, anything that would identify who gave it to her.

No, no, no! Why now? Why did he come up with such a crazy idea? He should've just left her alone! Now their friendship was ruined, absolutely destroyed. Link watched in dismay as she tore off the wrapping paper, revealing the little white box. He despaired at the very thought that this little white box concealed the very thing which he knew would destroy their friendship forever.

Zelda's eyes widened as she removed the lid of the tiny white box. Link couldn't bear to watch the sight as she lifted the gift out of the box. All the Smashers laughed at that gift, laughed at how cheap and clumsily made it was. They chuckled at its simplicity, snickered at its appeal, jeered at the thing itself. He could bear it no more!

Closing his eyes, Link stormed out of the room in anger and disgust, wanting nothing more than to pick up his sword and end his life right there and then. The Hylian slammed his head against a great window, punishing himself for his foolish gift. How dared he even _hope_ that there would be something between him, a simple goatherd and Zelda, Princess of Hyrule?

He stopped banging his head and collapsed to the floor in total dismay, hugging his knees close to his torso. There would be nothing left of him once Zelda was done punishing him for such a bold and foolish act. If she wished, he would pick up his sword right then and there and fulfill it. He would end his life to serve the final wish of Princess Zelda.

Soft, gentle footsteps soon began to echo in the quiet hall. He could hear them approach, taunting every fiber in his being for being so foolish as to ask for a _princess's_ hand in marriage. He could hear her soft breathing as she moved closer; feel her beautiful sapphire eyes scanning the room for him. Closer and closer these footsteps approached until they stopped right in front of the young hero. Link refused to lift his eyes, refused to gaze upon the woman he loved for what he thought would be the last time.

"Link," she breathed, her hot breath gently kissing his skin, "Look at me… please…"

He hesitated for one moment before lifting his eyes to meet hers. Deep cerulean met clear crystal blue and she smiled.

"Link… about your gift…" she began.

"I'm sorry," Link interrupted tears pricking his eyes.

Zelda's brows knitted together in confusion at his words. "Sorry? For what?"

He stood up and stared out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. The princess too stood up and positioned herself right next to him, their hands just barely touching. Link didn't notice.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "For being such an idiot." He turned to her, ready for the explosion to come.

Zelda smiled, showing her pure white teeth. "Is that all? I thought there really was something wrong, hero."

"There is something wrong," he told her harshly, "I got you the cheapest present in the history of Christmas."

The young princess opened up her clasped hands, revealing the ring of hollies Link had given her for Christmas. "You mean this?"

The hero didn't say anything, merely biting his lip as a response.

"I love it."

Link let out a deep, mournful sigh. "Princess, there's no need for pity. We both know that-" His eyes widened in immediate shock.

Zelda had her arms around his neck, her warm body touching his. She smelled of gingerbread and cinnamon, the wondrous scent confusing his senses, churning his once clear mind into a raging storm of emotion. He was unable to breathe, unable to think. Nevertheless, what shocked the Chosen Hero most of all was her lips, her beautiful, innocent red lips, on his. She was kissing him! Zelda, Princess of all of Hyrule was kissing him!

Link took a step back, collapsing on his back. The princess held fast, growing hungrier with each passing second. A strange taste filled Link's mouth, a taste so corrosive, yet so sweet all at once. He couldn't fight his urges, refused to fight them. He wrapped his arms around the young woman he loved and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart for breath; faces flushed vibrant pink and breathing short pants of air. Link still stared at his princess in utter disbelief. Why did she do that? He was a _goatherd_! He was even lowlier than a commoner.

"Z-Zelda?" he stammered, "W-wha… w-why…"

His princess giggled and pointed upwards. "Mistletoe, Link. You were standing under mistletoe."

Link looked up. Sure enough, a little green plant hung above them, white berries dripping from it, seeming to glow white hot in the darkened hall. He gently pushed his princess off him and stood up. She dusted herself off and did so as well. For a few moments, they stood facing each other in silence, neither of them wanting to make the first move.

Finally, Link broke silence. "I'm sorry…"

The princess raised a brow. "Why are you sorry this time, Link?"

"I couldn't afford the ring you wanted," he replied, his voice shaking with tears, "I'm too poor to afford anything someone at your…" he struggled to find the proper word, "standing would want. I'm sorry…"

Zelda frowned and held out her right hand for him to see. The ring of hollies he made glistened magnificently on her middle finger. Link looked back at her in surprise.

"Zelda…"

"Link," she said, cutting across him, "This Christmas has so far been exactly the same as it was ten years ago. For ten years, there was one and only one thing I have wanted for Christmas…" She trailed off, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yes?" Link asked, staring deep into her crystal blue orbs.

She smiled a smile full of warmth and joy, a smile that ebbed itself eternally within the hero's heart. "Was a kiss, a kiss from the man I love and have loved for the past ten years."

"Zelda," Link whispered, "I… the ring…"

"Forget the ring," she answered, "I would've loved it even if you made it out of goat dung, Link."

Link stood there in stunned silence, unable to move. His princess giggled again.

"Link, isn't there a question you want to ask me?"

The hero still did not move. Zelda rolled her eyes and plucked a single kiss on his lips. Link immediately jolted awake from his daze, blinking in utter shock and amazement.

"Zel," he said quietly, "You don't have to do this…"

Zelda took a step closer to him, her blue eyes locking his in a gentle and loving gaze. "Do you want to know what else I want for Christmas? I want to forget all about titles, even if for just one day. I want to be Zelda, just Zelda. I want to just be able to kiss the man I love, forgetting everything about my title as long as it's just the two of us. The two of us spending Christmas and maybe the rest of eternity together… forever…"

Link was unable to tear his eyes away from Zelda's. He gazed deep into the pools of blue before him, seeing his whole future laid out before him, a future with him and Zelda. These innocent eyes of blue were all he could see as he continued to explore the depths of her eyes, wishing that this moment would never end.

At once, the guise of a Knight of Hyrule melted and he was born anew. No longer was he the Hero Chosen by the Gods, the Hero of Time, and the Sacred Blue- Eyed Beast. He was Link, the citizen of Hyrule, the man whom Zelda loved. His lips slowly curved into a smile, a true smile. A smile that was full of love and delight, a smile that sang his love for her, radiated the light of hope, and danced merrily in his eyes. He was Link… and she was Zelda…

"I think that can be arranged…"

He cupped her pale cheeks in his hands and leaned down, allowing the sweet scent of her golden hair to fill his nose. As the light of the moon shone a brilliant, stunning blue in the midnight sky, the Chosen Hero gave his princess exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

**Yes, I am a HUGE ZeLink fan! Unfortunately, there is simply not enough of that pairing in the Super Smash Brothers section, so I decided to add to however few there are in hopes that it will once again become as popular as it used to be! **

**The whole even where Master Hand holds up a present and calls out who it goes to is actually what my family does every year for Christmas. Since our numbers are so large and we have such a limited amount of time to spend together, we would receive our presents on Christmas Eve and open half immediately while saving the other half to open the next day. **

**On a final note, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a very happy New Year! Thanks for reading and please, please, please fulfill my Christmas wish and review!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
